A Love to Last the Ages
by Lamia Amici
Summary: This is what happens after New Moon. Jacob still loves Bella with a passion. Will he go after her and try to get her back how does Mike Newton mix in with all of this. Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been almost three months since I had to rescue Edward and meet the voltorie all in one day.

I haven't spoken with Jacob since then and thanks to him I am still grounded.

I saw Edward climb slowly, deliberately through my window. He crossed to my bed and scooted across it. "Are you ready" he whispered seductively. I heard footsteps on the stairs and watched Edward disappear before I called Charlie into my room. "Your sentence is over, but if I ever hear you pulled a stunt like that again I will ground you forever." I jumped up and hugged him which surprised him.

The doorbell rang as if on queue. Charlie went and answered it and I tried not to fidget.

A couple minutes later I heard Edward's musical voice lilting up the stairs "Bells, your knight in shining armor has arrived to rescue you." I ran down the stairs and straight into Emmet. He hugged me until I could not breath. "it is good to see you too Emmet." I managed after he let me go. Edward scooped me up, ran out the door, told Charlie he'd have me home before midnight, and piled me in his Volvo.


	2. ch1

Ch 1

As we sped down the road, all I could think about was how I hurt Jake.

He hasn't spoken to me in the last couple months that I've been grounded. I wonder if I'll still be able to go to La Push. I looked towards Edward to see him staring intently at me. He has done that a lot lately and a lot of apologizing. He says he'll never leave me now, but every time we're apart I feel like he's left me all over again. It tears me up inside. "What are you thinking?" he asked still staring at me. "Nothing" I lied trying to make it sound true. He didn't buy it. "You're lying to me! When ever you're thinking hard about something your forehead wrinkles and your brows come together like this." And he demonstrated what I looked like while thinking hard. It looked hilarious. "I do no look like that" I protested loudly.

We went up the lane that I was becoming all too familiar with. It led straight to his house. When I turn 18, Carlisle promised he would change me. Then I can spend all of eternity with my Edward.

When we stepped out of the volvo, Edward stiffened. After a few minutes I too could hear the rustling in the trees. I saw him step out of the trees and would have ran to him had not the others been there as well. Sam was just behind Jacob. They were escorting a struggling Mike Newton! "Let me go you creeps I didn't do anything wrong!" Mike yelled at them. Jacob turned around to look at Mike and his words were pure venom, "You were hiding in the forest next to Bella's house waiting for her! You call that nothing."

I looked at Edward, and he let go of me. I walked slowly over to Jacob. "How have you been Jake? I've missed you." I thought of something else to say as I saw the other wolves backing off, and Edward moving away as well trying to give us some privacy. He rushed me before I knew what was happening. "Oh Bella, Why? I mean I know I'm not Cullen, but I still love you. Very much." I looked up into his eyes. I was going to cry. I didn't want to have to choose. They were both very special to me. I looked away, and the tears did come. "Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't. Oh….God. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me? I am not thinking." All I could do was cry as we stood next to the Cullen's house. He gathered me in his arms and held me until I quit crying. "Jake" I said when I thought my voice was stable enough, "I love you too, but I love Edward. Couldn't you guys just be friends for my sake?" His eyes said it all. No, no he couldn't.

I heard Mike thrashing in the trees meaning our time alone together was almost over. I did the first thing I could think of and pulled his head to mine. As our lips touched, heard a loud growl, but that was all. No one seemed to matter but Jacob. He had been my only friend when Edward had left. He had been the only person I cared for besides family when Edward had left me. When I pulled back his eyes were glazed over and he would not let go. I knew that if Edward came much closer he'd probably get snapped at. I did not want a fight over me, over something as small as a kiss. I stepped back and Jacob cam with me. "Jake," I said firmly, "let me go now. Thank you for getting Mike away from my house, but you need to let me go now." He whined softly and rubbed his head on my neck. After several minutes I felt his grip loosen. I patted him on the head, and he let go. I backed away from him. When I got closer to Edward, I heard snarling from behind me. I turned to see the wolves holding Jacob back. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" I asked mortified. Sam answered, "You two better get gone before he breaks free. He thinks of you as his mate, Bella. He refuses to look at any other female. Now go!"

Edward grabbed me around the waist, Jacob struggled even harder, and all I could do was stare at Jacob. I cried as Edward and I flew through the trees. I could still see Jacob's face. How did all of this happen? Why couldn't I affect boys back in Phoenix like this? I was so mixed up. That when I got back to my house all I could do was sit on the ground next to the door. Edward was brooding next to me. I looked up at him, and he looked away. "This is a fine mess I've made. I'm sorry Edward. The kiss was sort of like a good-bye." He didn't seem to care. I went up on to the porch and went into the house. I went through my normal routine and went to bed. I slept fitfully that night. I kept seeing Jacob and Edward's face. I woke with a start to a whining noise at my window.

I opened my window and saw Jacob in my tree.


	3. Chapter two

Ch 2

I looked out the window into Jake's eyes. No I thought. He started to open the window. "No" I whispered. He came through the window and was staring at me with pure possession in his eyes. He crossed the room in one fluid leap and grabbed me. I stifled a scream as he carried me out of my window. The next thing I remembered was waking up in _**his**_ room in_** his**_ house. I saw Jacob against the wall and this was a small room, so he wasn't very far from me. His gaze was sliding up and down my body. I tried to curl into a tight ball, but he stopped me. There was nothing human about his eyes. It was all animal. When I started crying, I saw a shred of humanity in him. As I cried louder, I found my Jacob. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself. This is the second time in not even a day that I've made you cry." I couldn't look at him. When I didn't look at him, he continued, "When I saw you going towards him, I couldn't stand it. He left you, and you came to me for comfort. I hated him even more when you chose him over me." He shuddered, and I wanted to sit there and cry and let him comfort me.

I moved on the bed and realized I was still in my nightclothes. I looked out his window to see that it was still dark outside. I put my trembling hand on Jacob's arm. "Don't be afraid of me, Bella" he pleaded desperately. He started slowly and sensually kissing up my neck. God help me, I liked it. Edward was not on my mind. Jacob moved so that I was under him. I kissed him back forcefully. We were interrupted by a persistent rapping at his window.

We opened the blinds and gaped at a steaming Mike Newton. He stared at Jacob in triumph. "You kidnapped her, and I'm going to tell…. EVERYONE!" He ran off giggling manically. "Jacob can you get me back to my house quickly" I asked horrified. He nodded curtly. He picked me up and ran; it was kind of like being with Edward again. We got there in time to see Mike pull into the driveway. Jacob jumped into the tree and through my window. He set me on my bed and bounded out the window. I heard a frantic knocking on the door and Charlie's footsteps down the stairs. I heard Charlie and Mike run up the stairs together. I curled over and evened my breathing to make it look like I was asleep.

The door swung open, and they burst into the room. When the door hit the wall, I fell out of bed to make it look like they had startled me. I yawned really big as Charlie looked me over. "What is it dad?" I asked sleepily. "Nothing, go back to sleep honey." He pulled Mike from the room, and I could here him telling Mike he was probably having a nightmare about me and thanked him for being so concerned.

I giggled to myself and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up about noon the next day to my angel whispering my name. I shot up out of bed, and he caught me. "Hey, it's ok. Charlie is gone fishing. It's just you and me. I have heard a nasty little rumor about you. Mike Newton is spreading it. He says you're cheating on me with Jacob." I kissed him and successfully lied straight to his face, "I would never do that to you." He spoke into my hair, "Yeah, I know." I felt a little bad lying to him, but I was also protecting him and Jacob.

"What are we doing today?" I asked Edward as we snuggled on my couch. He shrugged his beautiful shoulders. It has been two days since the whole Jacob thing, and I can still feel his body on mine, his hands exploring me, and our frenzied kisses. His warmth was so delicious, so very opposite to Edward's cold. I looked up into the face I had fallen instantly in love with. He smiled as he looked down at me. He would have to feed soon, I thought absently. His eyes were almost onyx today. "Let's go to our spot today. It would be a nice escape. And I want you all to myself, no Jacob, no Mike, just you and me all day. How does that sound?" he inquired lightly. "It sounds good" I said with a shiver of excitement racing down my spine.

As we raced down the road, I could have swore that we were being followed by a big red-brown wolf that stayed hidden in the trees. Edward saw it too and groaned. He pulled me closer as he whispered in my ear, "He is positively smitten with you. He has been following you for the last couple of days. Sometimes as a wolf, sometimes as a boy. It is getting rather annoying." I laughed at the aggravation on his face. "What? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" I teased playfully. "Or are you afraid of competition?" I quirked an eyebrow. He growled at that. "He is no problem to me. Besides it would be a poor competition. Poor Jacob would loose all too quickly." He laughed. I stared at him; then turned my gaze out the window.


	4. Chapter Three

**Ch 3**

We spent the rest of the day in the meadow. Edward informed me that he would have to hunt for the next couple of days. I heard a whine in the forest and thought that must make Jacob happy. Edward heard it too and growled. He pulled me closer and kissed me hard. Much harder than normal. Now it was Jacob's turn to growl, and it sounded more menacing than Edward's had. Edward laughed and taunted the wolf. "Do you want a kiss too? Well you aren't going to get it. She is mine and not yours. You can't have her." There was a rustling in the trees and out stepped Jacob, looking rather shaken. He tripped and nearly fell. He was shaking with fury. Edward stood up quickly and pushed me behind him and told me to run. I stared at Jacob and said "NO!" as firmly as I could. He looked at me and stepped back.

Edward thought it was funny to laugh about it on the car ride home. All I did was glare at him. When we got to my house, I slammed the front door in his face. Charlie was still fishing; I didn't have to worry about storming up the stairs to my room. I slammed that door and turned to be face to face with Edward. "What" he asked kissing me seductively. "Stop it Edward! I am very upset with you. All of this is your fault anyway." He stopped smiling at that. "If you hadn't left me in the first place, Jacob and I wouldn't have become such good friends with him. You are so irritating. There I said it you are irritating!" He looked me square in the eyes and demanded, "Are you saying you'd rather be with that dumb mutt than with me?" I shook my head. "I don't know anymore. You're beginning to act like an asshole to one of my friends." His eyes softened as he stared at my lips trembling with anger. "You couldn't read what was going through his mind. He was thinking of taking you, having you, keeping you. His thoughts were very graphic." I wouldn't doubt it I thought. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. I nodded my head in the affirmative.

The next day Edward went hunting. He'd be gone for a whole week. I sat next to the telephone debating what to do. Finally, I picked up the phone and dialed the Black's number. Billy answered it. "Hello" I whispered. "Bella, what have you done to my son. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat, all he does is talk about you." "I'm so sorry. All I did was kiss him." I heard some cursing on the other end. "Bella, he is an alpha. He thinks of you as his and will hurt anyone in his path to get to you. Where is the Cullen?" "He has gone hunting for the week" I replied. "Get some things and come over. You are staying the week here. I'll handle Charlie." He hung up before I could protest, but somehow I knew I'd be spending the week there with or without my acceptance. I packed a bag and headed out to my truck.

When I got there I literally got jumped by Jacob. He pounced on me as soon as I was out of my truck. "Bella are you really staying here with me for a week?" he seemed so excited it made me laugh. "I suppose I am. So where will I be sleeping?" "My room! I get the couch in the living room. Come on let's go to the beach."

He pulled me down a path and in to the trees. We stopped halfway to the beach. He sensed that I was nervous, so he tried to make me forget about my nerves by kissing me. It worked a little to well and soon we were rolling around on the ground. He growled when I made a move to get up. I patted him on the head for a few minutes, and he finally let me sit up. He continued kissing me, however. It felt so good that I was a little pissed when some wolves found us. Sam became human and said, "Jacob, it is dark out." I looked up at the sky and saw millions of stars winking at me. I looked at Sam who was smiling at the joy he saw on Jake's face.

When we got to the Black residence, I realized what Billy had done. He had left the house to us and was spending the week with Charlie. Jacob sensed that no one was home, so the minute he closed the door he got ready to pounce. Before he reached me I said, "I need a shower." He nicely showed me where the shower was and where the towels were. I took my shower and stepped out to find Jacob on the other side of the curtain. Of course I screamed. He pulled me to him and examined my naked body. I hit him on the nose and he released me. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I ran from the bathroom and locked myself in _**his **_room to get dressed. I could hear him whining outside the door the whole time.


	5. Chapter Four

Ch 4

I woke up that night incredibly hot. The dream I had had was so beautiful and felt so real. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of eyes staring back at me. I jumped and saw his muscles ripple. He moved slowly to the bed and sat down next to me. "I can't sleep, Bella. I keep seeing your face, and there is something I'd like to do." My heart started pounding so fast that I swear he heard it. "Bella, I want to make love to you. If you don't want to, then I'll leave the room now, but if you don't say something soon, I don't think I can control myself much longer." I thought before my body answered for me. I wanted him! He wanted me, so why not?

I looked up into his dark eyes and said quietly, "I would like to, but I can't. I love you, but I still love Edward. Couldn't you just settle for making out?" He crawled up on me and started kissing up my neck. After about an hour of just kissing, he tried to lift up my shirt. I pushed him away, but all he did was growl sensually and continue pulling up my shirt. I moaned as he pulled my shirt over my head. "Jacob stop. I don't want to do anymore. Couldn't we just lie together?" Jacob nodded resigned and cuddled close to me. It was like having my own live blanket. I cuddled so close it was like I was part of his skin. That night I dreamed of running and flying through the trees at unnatural speeds and when I stopped the path was forked one led to Edward and the other led to Jacob and if I turned around I'd run into Mike. I ran swiftly and silently down Jacob's path. I woke with a start sunlight was streaming on my face. Jacob leaned over me and kissed my nose. "Good morning Beautiful. Did I behave myself last night?" I smiled up at him. "Neither of us behaved very good last night. I should have made you get out the moment I saw you in here. But it isn't just your fault. It is mine too." I sighed. Why did it have to feel so right to wake up with Jacob next to me? He ran a finger down my face and neck. It made me shiver to think of how close we had come. The real problem was that I truly hadn't wanted to stop. Only the thought of Edward made me stop him from lifting up my shirt.

Jacob was staring intently at me. "What" I asked quietly. "You were thinking hard. When you do your eyebrows come together and your forehead wrinkles." The breath caught in my throat. That was exactly what Edward had said. He saw the horror in my eyes and was immediately alarmed. "What did I say? Are you okay?" he asked alarmed. I decided not to tell him the truth, so I lied, "I thought I saw someone." I felt bad, but he seemed to buy it. I got up and all he did was stare probably at my ass as I walked out of the room. I started the coffee pot and stared out the window. I didn't here Jacob get behind me, so when he grabbed me, I was very startled. He covered my protest with his lips as they claimed mine. It was soft and very inviting. Truth be told it scared me that I liked it so much. He was the first to pull away seeing how I couldn't. His gaze still held that hint of possession I'd seen there earlier. I groaned when I heard the knock on the front door. It was a native. Jacob invited him in. The newbie stared at me with interest, and Jacob growled menacingly than kissed me to prove his point. "There will be none of that" I said hotly. I smiled warmly at the other man and asked him what his name was. "My name is Larkin. What's yours?" he asked smoothly. I had to hand it to him the boy had balls to act like that in front of Jacob I could feel the aggression coming off of him as if it were a second layer of skin.

I laughed. "My name is Bella. Nice to meet you" I said extending my hand. He grabbed it, sniffed it, and then licked it as he stared right at Jacob. Jacob's growl filled the whole room and made it shake. I took my hand away not wanting to cause too much trouble for him. I really enjoyed teasing Jacob though. It was hilarious watching his face as I made this or that gesture. "So, Larkin, what brings you here?" Jacob asked trying to be social. "I heard you were the one to see about….." he looked over at me trying to see if he should continue. Jacob nodded. "I see" he whispered. "Well you really should be going. I'll talk to you when I have more time." I glared at him and looked at Larkin. "NO! You will sit with this young man and help him! It was scary your first time too. Remember."

With that I ran out the front door and into Sam. He growled playfully smelling Jacob all over me. "And where are you going my soon to be chief's bride?" All I could do was gape at him. What had he said? No one had asked me to marry them. I ran around him until I got to the road. I looked back and he was staring at me like I had grown a second head. "No," I whispered, and continued running down the street. I ran and ran for what seemed like forever. I stopped at a curve in the road that I recognized and ran to the cliff's edge. It was so beautiful, but I would never be able to share this with Edward. I had doomed him to a life of loneliness and it tore at my insides to know that I couldn't leave Jacob because I knew in my heart something horrible would happen. I sat at the edge and laid back. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of people running towards me. I looked around and saw the pack. Jacob looked down at me with such tenderness in his eyes that he looked even cuter than he normally did.

The others had plain relief on their faces. All but Sam that is he looked chagrined. I walked over to him and touched his cheek. "It is okay. I'm fine. Why are you feeling so down hearted?" I asked tenderly. He looked at me and I could clearly see the pain in his eyes. I didn't want him to be even more chagrined so I called out, "Leave us all of you. You too Jacob." And surprisingly they all left. I stared into his eyes and again asked, "What is it?" He started trembling before he responded, "If we had lost you, all would be lost. In this pack Jacob is our Alpha, sort of like a king. If you were gone, he would not wish to live anymore. He would crumble and probably strike at us which is another reason Billy left you two alone, so you could get better acquainted and all that. If something had happened to you, it would have been my fault. I don't know if I could have lived with that." I stared at him in stunned silence. I hadn't realized that I meant that much to Jacob. I sat there frozen until I saw Sam tremble again. To ease his mind I smiled and said, "You would make a fine warrior, but it is not your responsibility. I can for the most part take care of myself. Thank-you for being so concerned though. I could really use a good friend though. There are never enough of those." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. We walked back over to the pack and back to the reservation.


	6. Chapter Five

Ch 5

The next couple days passed quickly, and before I knew it my week with Jacob was almost gone. Billy called that morning, and the conversation went something like this: "Have you um……. mated yet?" Click! I through the phone on the ground after I hung up on him. I stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Jacob saw the pissed off expression on my face, and was instantly by my side trying to cheer me up. I finally let him pull me into his arms and smother me with kisses. I leaned into his kisses taking them greedily, and he gladly gave them to me. He was the first to pull away, but all he did was pick me up and stroll into his bedroom. He closed the door and laid me down on the bed and continued kissing me. It struck me what was about to happen, and I just couldn't betray Edward that much. I rolled out from under him and ran for the door. It wasn't that far away, but he was faster. He blocked the door and growled sensually in the back of his throat. I looked at the man that I had just been making out with and saw the wolf in him on the surface. He had let go of his human instincts and had gone completely over on to his animal instincts.

I glared at him, and tried to push my way past him. He laughed and just made it, so he had a hold of my arms. He held them over my head and began nibbling on my ear. I cried out in frustration and again tried to throw him off-balance. This time he was too preoccupied to realize what I was doing, so when I elbowed him, he let go of me and move away from the door. I pulled the door open and ran down the hall to the front door. When I reached it I, unlocked it and swung it open only to have to close it again. The whole wolf pack was outside in their wolf form! I turned and saw Jacob slink into the living room he was still in human form, but he was shaking uncontrollably.

I opened the door again, thinking that I'd try my luck with the wolves than with Jacob. I ran out the door and into the mist of the wolves. They circled me as Jacob bounded out of the house. He smiled like the wolf he was when he saw they had me circled. I glared at him as he came forward. "Take one more step and I'll scream" I threatened. He stopped for about a second, and I did what I promised. I screamed so loud that my ears hurt.

The wolves backed away, and I ran for it. I ran out of the reservation and all the way back to my home. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room. . I lie on the floor and let my tears of frustration go. Why did it have to be this way? I'll have to run away, I thought to myself. I picked up a bag, shoved some essentials in it, wrote a quick note to Charlie that I would call him, and ran for my truck. I stopped because in my passenger seat was Edward! The wrinkling of his nose made it evident that he could smell them on me. I jumped in my truck and started it as I saw the trees at the edge of the forest. Fear raced through me as Sam stepped out of the trees and looked at me in the truck. He looked extremely sad, but it wasn't for himself. It was for me! I roared off down the road with Edward in my truck staring at me silently. When he didn't speak, I feared the worst. SHIT! Alice must have seen me and Jacob together. That was probably why he was home early. He finally spoke. "It is worse than I thought." I looked at him puzzled. He only sighed. "Poor, poor Bella. Here you are mixed up in all this drama, and you don't even know anything. Like always." He smirked at that last part. He began to explain to me the workings of a wolf's mind, "Bella, when a wolf chooses a mate, it is forever, and usually the female does not resist. It seems young Jacob has chosen you. I came home early because Alice saw you and Jacob having sex in a vision. She tried to hide it from me and then console me by saying you would never do anything like that to me. Did you Bella?" I was so relieved I hadn't. "No, I never could have done anything like that to you. Jacob wanted to, but I just kept seeing you."

Edward smiled satisfied. "Good. I kept getting pissed off that Jacob might be getting what is mine. Personally I don't blame him though." He laughed at the shocked look on my face. He effortlessly pulled me into the passenger seat and sat himself in the driver's seat. He turned around and headed towards his house. When he got there, he had to pick me up and carry me inside because I was still shocked about what he had said. He carried me to his room and laid me down on his couch. "It is times like these that make me want a bed" he murmured softly. I moved to sit up, but he effortlessly held me down. "Edward" I started but was cut off as Edward's mouth claimed mine viciously. His hands were everywhere. First moving down my backside then my front side. I made a move to roll away, but he was quicker than Jacob had been. I looked into his eyes and wanted to cry. It was like Jacob all over again.

I bit him it was the only thing I could think of doing. It distracted him for about a second. I leaped off his bed and ran down the stairs. When I got down there, he was already there. I inched my way closer to the door. His eyes traveled with me. I reached the door after what seemed and eternity and twisted the handle. Nothing Happened! He was keeping me trapped. He moved slowly towards me. I began to shake and cry. When he reached me, I looked up into his eyes and said, "No!" and rand out the front door.

The young wolf I had met earlier was waiting for me and I was starting to get pissed off. He came towards me and transformed into a dragon then back into a human. "I'm not your average wolf, and you are not your average human. I'll explain It all too you after I get you to safety. He transformed into a dragon again and motioned with his head for me to get on him. I saw a blur of motion near the house and jumped on Larkin and cried "Go, Go, Go!" and a second before Edward reached us we were in the air. I could see Edward following us below. Larkin spoke to me, "Aren't you just a magnet for trouble. You have a wolf pack chasing you and a vampire "family". Now they'll probably be chasing me too." When he fell silent, I had my chance to ask, "Where are we going? And why me? Who are you, and how do you know me?" "We are going where your young vampire friend can not follow unless he can walk on water. We're going to Ireland. You were apparently destined for this or you would not be here. I am Larkin, and I have family like you of the magical sort." "I don't have any magic. I am just a plain human who has more accidents than should be possible." He laughed at me. "That is what I thought before I turned into a puppy because I wanted one so badly." I looked down and could see the Cullens and the wolves chasing us. "Do they know about you?" I asked worriedly. "I imagine Billy and Carlisle will, and they will tell the others. Then they will hunt us until we are gone. Now no more talking I need to save my energy for the long flight over the Atlantic. You wouldn't want me to regain human shape while over the ocean." With that we flew off into the gathering Twilight.


	7. Chapter Six

Ch 6

I woke up as we landed in a plush green field. I fell off of the golden dragon's back and the last day's events flooded back. "Omg" I breathed. How did I let this happen? I was going to go back to one of them. I knew that, but which one. I looked at the guy who had saved me. He was pretty, but he was not Edward or Jacob for that matter. He came towards me and offered his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself to his feet. We walked a bit in silence when he told me to hit the ground. I saw the wolves and the Cullen's coming. Dang they sure worked fast I thought as I lay on the ground. I decided to stand up. I looked at Edward and walked across the clearing towards him.

Larkin cried out as the wolves rushed past him. The wolves were fast, but the vampires were faster. Edward grabbed me and ran so fast I could barely see what was happening. I was thrown in a car in what felt like a metal cage. It was just Edward of course. I looked into his eyes and I knew that I loved him but I loved Jacob too. I leaned in and kissed Edward. He grabbed my face and kissed me much rougher than I was used to. Not saying that I didn't enjoy it. "Don't ever do something so stupid again" he breathed against my face. I nodded hoping that I could keep that promise. "I'll try, but you know me magnet for trouble." He laughed remembering what he had once said and done.

We drove around to Dublin. Yeah found out we were in Ireland. I got on a plane immediately being ushered by my knight in shining armor. When we got to Portland Oregon they had to wake me up because I had fallen asleep. We were back in forks in no time. I got filled in that Charlie thought I was staying over with Alice. He liked her so it seemed plausible. They took me back to their house and sat me down on the couch. Edward held me so I couldn't move. Carlisle stepped forward and stared hard at me.

"Something is wrong. Bella, do you remember meeting any strange people recently? Someone who might have gotten some of your hair possibly." I thought back to the time I was grounded and had to go to the store one night by myself. I remembered tripping over this really nice older man, and he had helped me up while brushing some hair off of me. I nodded. He definitely could have taken some of my hair. Carlisle started pacing. Finally he turned around and said, "Family I think someone has cursed Bella!" I couldn't help but laugh. A curse. Come on. They all stared at me like I was crazy. Then they remembered hey I was human after all.

"Please explain." I said after I was done laughing. Carlisle thought a moment before saying, "They must know about your relationships with both the wolves and the vampires and wish to run them by turning your emotions. I have only seen this once before and it was the Voltori who were doing it." I looked around the room. So I thought to myself this was it I would have to leave to keep the peace. A knock came at the door and Carlisle went to answer it. I looked to see three very formidable looking vampires at the door. The voltori! Edward shifted until he was between us. They were introduced to me. Aro seemed the most natural. He stepped into the room, glanced around, and frowned at me. "Why is she not changed? Did we not agree that you would change her Carlisle?" One of the others stepped forward. "We had a deal. Now we get her or you change her. Choose."

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw his heart breaking. I squeezed his hand. I'm sure if he could have cried he would have. A tear rolled down my cheek for him. When Aro came forward expectantly, Edward growled viciously. "I don't mean any offense. But there is something new about young Bella. The wolves have circled the house. Has something new developed?" Carlisle spoke up, "We believe someone has cursed Bella." The room fell silent and Aro's face darkened. He stepped forward, "May I see?" he asked before he touched my shoulder. He jumped back as if shocked. He stared at me amazed. "I didn't think it would work but I did not expect that." He mused aloud. "Bella, my dear, would you be willing to join my guard or be just a friend after you are changed?" Edward growled warningly as Aro stepped closer. "I have met this man. He is almost as old as us. He has marked you as his property. Apparently he wishes to disturb the balance you have made with the wolves. He is doing a very good job." "Can you find him? Can you stop him? If you can, I'll join you. If you can stop this warring I will be changed and be your friend." Edward gasped behind me, and Aro was all but dancing around the room. I tried to look reassuring, but my heart was jumping around and would not settle. The room settled down, and the voltori took their leave.

I stayed the night in Edward's room on his couch. I didn't sleep at all the voltori had promised to find him and dispose of him in the morning. I could have just made the most fatal mistake of my life. Edward tried to comfort me but only half-heartedly. I loved him and was willing to spend all of eternity with him, but was I ready for this? The dawn came all too quickly. The voltori showed up on schedule with a man in tow. It was the man who had bumped into me. I glared at him and all he did was smile. The voltori executed him in front of us and almost made me throw up. They smiled expectantly as Carlisle stepped forward. Edward held my hand tightly and waved Carlisle away. He was going to do it himself!

Edward's lips lowered to mine in one last hungry kiss. Then lowered to my neck I felt the pain instantly. They had me moved inside so the whole world would not be viewing my pain. I heard a thud as the wolves attacked the house. The voltori's guard kept them at bay, but the wolves were furious.

Three days of the most unbearable pain I have ever felt. I thought I would die. I was vaguely aware of Edward holding my hand the whole time. The day I felt no pain I could have cried with relief. I woke up to everyone staring at me. Everyone simultaneously tried their powers out on me. None of them worked. Now it was time for me to find out if I had a power.

I focused on Edward. I saw him look at me. I wish we were alone I thought. When I blinked, we were gone or everyone else was. We were in his living room. I ran to him. "I love you" I said before I let go of him and ran out the front door. I ran all the way to LaPush Beach. Jacob was waiting for me. He saw what I had become and still he ran to me like and eager puppy. I looked him straight in the face and said, "You don't want me. Look at what I am. I am one of them. I am a vampire. For heaven's sake Jacob listen to me. I am what you hunt now." I turned away and ran. Before I knew it I was back at Edward's and tears were coursing down my cheeks. So apparently now I knew I could cry and wish people away but what else. I looked up at the sky, and it started raining. When I stopped crying, the rain stopped. Great now I control the weather too. I sensed them before they were 100 miles from me. The voltori were coming to collect. I had promised to be their friend.


	8. Chapter Seven

Ch 7

They could not make me part of their guard, but you had to give them credit for trying. It was sort of fun being treated like a princess. I went to the beach a couple times a week with no one with me, so I could talk with Jacob. He still hasn't come to his senses that I'm a vampire. And apparently the tribe doesn't mind that I'm on their lands.

I was at with Jacob, and we were about to jump off of the cliffs when I heard a noise from behind us. I turned to see Victoria stepping out of the trees. She looked me up and down. "Well, look at you. I've heard you're pretty powerful." she moved into an attack stance. "Do you want to find out?"

I thought about Jacob being somewhere else the glimmer of surprise in her eyes told me that he had poofed to wherever I had sent him. I glared at her. She lunged at me. I flipped her over so she was on the ground. I wished I could hold fire in the palm of my hand when she saw it light on my palm she looked triumphant for about a second. When she realized that it wasn't going to engulf me, she started trying to get away. I held her in place with my mind and made her eat flames.

I could hear Jacob making his way quickly from where I had sent him. He didn't seem pissed that I had sent him away. He did however seem worried and a little disoriented. He fell on the ground it was then that I saw the pricks on his neck. Someone had bitten him and led him right back to me. I held my nose his blood was so unappealing to me. I heard a rustling in the trees and saw Sam step out. He was alone thank god. He stared at me and at Jacob. When he started shaking, I used my power to stop his change.

I kept him still and tried to explain. He didn't seem to believe me. When Jacob started whimpering, I turned my attention back to him. I could see his body fighting the poison. I don't think he could have lived through it. I grimaced up at Sam and looked down at the wound on his neck. After stopping the bleeding, I lowered my mouth to his neck and as gently as possible began to draw out the poison that was slowly weakening and killing him.

Sam struggled against his invisible hold. I got the last of the poison out of Jacob and stood up to face Sam. I stared into his eyes and made him believe that none of what he just saw really happened. I made Jacob's wound disappear. I made sure he had the right level of blood in his body and disappeared back to the Cullen's house. I ran inside and sobbed on Edward's couch. Why had someone attacked Jacob? Edward slipped into _his _room to see me crying. He collected me in his arms, and I let him hold me as I sobbed. I just wish there was something I could do. Then it struck me. I had the power to wish for something and it would come true. I looked up into Edward's eyes and asked him, "Would you like to be human again?" he just stared at me for a few minutes dumbfounded. Then he hugged me so hard had I been human it would have snapped me like a twig. He kissed me hard before he said, "There is nothing I would like more than to be human again." He picked me up in his arms and whirled me around. When he stopped, I said, "I could see about letting you keep your gift. And agility." He looked at me sadly now. He hadn't thought about losing his gift or his family. "I could also try to make all of you human." I continued. I couldn't bear to look at him because I would have been blinded by the love radiating off of his face. After a while I decided to tell his family what I intended to do and boy did they look happy. Then worried. "What if the voltori came back and found us all human" Rosalie murmured the thought of humanity being ripped from her again had her close to tears. I cleared my throat, "I could stay a vampire and then turn them back too." Edward stared at me. I could see him practically screaming no! I wished that just for this once he could read my mind. I saw his expression change as he looked through my thoughts. When he was done, he picked me up and spirited me up to his room. When he closed the door, I let him cry. "That was such a wonderful gift you gave me down there. I could never ask you to face the voltori alone. No, let me rephrase that. I will not let you face the voltori alone." I allowed him to lower me to his couch and kiss me. When he wanted more, I didn't try to run this time. Now it seemed I wanted it just as bad as he did. I was going to lose the one thing that kept me pure, my virginity. And I wasn't putting up much of a fight. So he was about to finish and fill me up with himself when I thought of Jacob and started crying. He stopped immediately seeing my tears.

"What did I do?" he asked horrified that he had hurt me. "I can't do it!" I wailed. "I still love Jacob!" I heard the strain in his voice when he asked, "Would you have him instead?" All I could do was cry so he left me.

**WARNING:**** THE FOLLOWING IS VERY GRAPHIC AND SEXUAL. DO NOT READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.**

I wished that I was snuggled next to Jacob in his bed just this once. I opened my eyes to see him curled into a ball as if he was in pain. "Jake" I whispered. "Jake, I love you." He rolled over still sleeping and I planted a passionate kiss on his perfectly sensual lips. He awakened then and kissed me back just as passionately. Our clothes stayed on for a while, but then we were racing to have them off of us. I played my fingertips over his perfectly sculpted body. His fingertips were also exploring. Memorizing my body for when I was no longer with him. I cried out as his hands found my secrets. He was merciless. I cried out so many times I thought someone might come running in alarm. No one came running, and before I could stop him his head was at my secrets. Tugging mercilessly with his tongue and lips. I was going to shatter into a million pieces and we had barely even begun. I looked down at his head between my legs. I used my supernatural strength to pull him up my body so that I could do some touching as well. He was HUGE. I couldn't believe it. He of course reversed the situation so I was under him. It was going to happen. I was going to loose my virginity to Jacob. I didn't feel any regrets or remorse either. I wanted it. He wanted it, so we did it. He slid into me slowly. I was so small, I didn't think he'd fit, but he did. It was like we were made for each other. When it was all over, he lost that glazed look in his eyes and was once more my Jacob. He stared at me mortified. I shushed him by putting my mouth on his in a soft kiss. He was dumbfounded, but he settled down when he realized I was staying with him. He fell asleep in my arms that night. I thought about what was coming how I was going to change all the vampires into humans whether they wanted it or not. I'd let my friends keep their powers, but not any of the others.


	9. Chapter Eight

Ch 8

I had decided that I would stay with Jacob. Later that day I would go back to the Cullen's and change them all back into humans. This was my destiny. I was to help the werewolves by changing the vampires back into humans. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before. It was oh so obvious. I rolled over to see Jacob staring at me apprehensively. Before he could apologize, I interjected, "No, Jake it is not your fault. If it is anyone's it is mine. I seduced you. It didn't take very long, but believe me if I hadn't wanted it then it wouldn't have happened." He seemed satisfied by my answer and snuggled in closer. He was kissing me when Billy stormed through the door. Unlike all the others the fact that I was a vampire bothered him. "Get out of my house you scum. I will not have you feeding off of my son." I was shocked, but Jacob was furious. He was growling and in a crouching position before I knew it. Billy backed up toward the door still glaring at me. I touched Jacob's arm and willed him to be calm. "Billy" I said smoothly. "I would never use Jake as a food source." I willed my calm on him too. He seemed shaken for a minute, and then he relaxed visibly.

I stood up solemnly and said, "I have to go now Jake, but I will be back later." I bent down and tried to kiss him on the cheek but at the last moment he swiveled his head so that our lips met. When I pulled back, I was the one who was shaken. I knew there were sparks, but I hadn't expected the flames. They danced along my skin when I had pulled away. I left the house in a flash. I was at the Cullen's in a flash as well. They knew something was off, but they couldn't figure it out and I was not going to tell them. In a few hours the voltori would be here to "watch". Little did they know that I was going to change them too. Aro stepped through the trees followed by the others. I called out to the Cullens, "Are you ready, yet?" Their answer was them gliding down the stairs with their preternatural grace. I focused on all of the vampires in the world. One by one they became visible throughout the world. I wished harder than I'd ever wished before. Be Human! I was the only one that I didn't target. When I opened my eyes, I did not smell any vampires, yet the clearing was full of people. They were no longer pale, but the same tone as they were before they died. The circles were gone as well. My "family" came forward and hugged me. They now seemed so very fragile. I could feel Edward reading everyone's mind. He smiled at me when he realized he could still hear them.

The voltori however were furious. They had realized something was wrong the moment they couldn't hear as well or smell as well as they had. Aro stepped forward, "How could you?" he roared furious. I glared him down, "I did it out of love for my 'family'. I couldn't change them and leave you all still the way you are. You would have just hunted them down and turned them again." I stated. I read Aro's thoughts he was going to get back at me if it was the last thing he did. How cliché. I laughed aloud. Edward looked at me questionably. I put a picture of Aro in his head. He got the picture and read Aro's thoughts, then he too was busting up laughing. I smiled as I willed everyone back to their homes. When it was just the Cullens and me, I laid on the ground. Edward flopped down next to me. He was so happy. They all were. Rosalie was in tears she was so happy. I felt a little left out. Carlisle walked over to me. "Why did you not change yourself as well?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "I cannot until I am certain that every other vampire has been turned human." I looked Edward in the eyes and whispered in his mind, "I have to go. I still love you. Have a good life." By the time he threw himself at me I was already gone. I ran back to my house to check on Charlie. I slowed down when I saw Billy's car in the driveway. I jumped up my tree and opened my window. Jacob was sitting on my bed. He heard me walk over to him, yet he refused to face me. I could smell salt water in the air. "Jake, are you ok?" "No" he whispered softly. "Billy is ill and will be stepping down as chief. I'm going to be named chief in a few days Bella. I cannot be named chief unless I have a bride. Billy has come here to ask Charlie's permission if I can have you. But I don't want to force you into anything that you wouldn't want you to do." I stood there as still as a statue. Was Jacob asking me to marry him? Was Billy asking Charlie if I could marry Jacob? Shit is that Edward's car I can hear speeding towards my house. "Jacob we have to go. We have to run. Edward is coming." Jake started growling. "No, Jacob he's human. I wished for all the vampires save me to become human again, and it worked." I got impatient I could hear his car getting closer and closer. We'd have to go out the back. I pulled him to his feet and ran down the stairs. When I got outside, I ran full blast practically carrying Jacob. I had to get away from Edward I could read his mind. He wanted me back and would do anything to get and keep me. He knew that I had been with Jacob. And now that he wasn't a vampire he could go onto La Push beach and the reservation.

When we stopped, I screamed. All the people who had been in the voltori's guard were in front of us. I started backing away. "No wait" a small woman who looked like Jane called out. "We just want to thank you for this precious gift. Did you turn everyone back into humans?" I nodded slowly, "Everyone but me." She looked at me quizzically. "Why wouldn't you change yourself?" I thought about it. Why hadn't I changed myself? If I had wished all of the vampires to be human, than why hadn't I changed my self? I could do it, right?

I thought about keeping my powers and wished to be human.

I looked up to see Jacob leaning over me. "Are you human, yet?" he asked worry etched into his face. I looked down at myself and saw that my skin no longer glittered in the sun like it had when I was a vampire. I could feel the tears glistening in my eyes. I was human again. I reached for my power and wished to read Jacob's thoughts. _Is she ok? OMG if anything had happened to her I don't know what I would have done. Great Cullen is here. _ I jerked around suddenly and fell over at Edward's feet. He gathered me into his arms. Even though he wasn't a vampire he was still pretty strong. He started marching off towards his car when Jacob growled menacingly right behind him. "Mr. Cullen please let me go. I need to go with my fiancée." Edward stared at me in disbelief as did Jacob. I had just ripped out Edward's heart I could feel it. Before either one could see the tears glimmering in my eyes, I wished to be in _our _meadow.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone and crying into my arms. I flung myself onto the ground and cried. Several hours later I heard a car a ways off on the road. I could also hear the _wolves_ in the trees. Could I really marry Jacob and not feel bad about hurting Edward? The answer struck at my heart. No, no I couldn't. I was still crying when both Jacob and Edward stepped out of the trees. Before either could say a word, I was gone.


	10. Chapter Nine

Ch 9

I'd have to leave, that was the only choice. It was really sad actually. I'd have to leave everything I loved and start all over in a new place. It seemed like my heart would break. I hadn't meant for this to happen. I hadn't meant for Forks to become my home. I hadn't meant to fall in love with Jacob, yet I had. I had done everything wrong, but I vowed not to regret anything. Not one damn thing. I was in my room throwing stuff into a bag. Not clothes, but things that would remind me of my loved ones. I would keep them close to my heart. I thought about being in Romania, more specifically the Carpathian Mountains.

It was breathtaking. The mountains were not very tall, but they were still beautiful. I walked with my bag slung over my shoulder to what looked like an inn. I older motherly looking woman stood behind a desk. "I'd like a room" I said timidly. She looked me over and smiled warmly. "How many nights are you staying?" The question startled me. "I'm not sure" I muttered putting my head down. She sounded concerned when she asked, "Are you alright miss? I'll have someone call a doctor. You could wait in your room. Here's the key." I looked at her quizzically, "Don't you want me to pay you first?" "All in good time dear. If you would feel better, I'll accept the money now." I wished that I had money to cover the inn. When I reached into my bag, there was plenty of money in there. I pulled out a 50 and handed it to her. She stuffed it in her pocket and picked up my bags herself. She led me up a flight of stairs and into a room. It looked pretty standard except it had a balcony. I thanked her at the door and went to lie down on the very inviting looking bed. I was asleep when a knock came on my door. I got up to answer it thinking it was the inn keeper. It was Sam!

"Oh no" I groaned as I tried to block the door. He shoved passed me, and I closed the door. "What were you thinking about? Leaving Jacob like that! He is broken without you. What do you have to say for yourself?" I glared at him and whispered, "I was scared. They were both coming on too strong. I couldn't marry Jacob anyway. It would kill my heart. I still love Edward." It came out like a confession. I had been scared and so I had run away. "Who all is here?" I asked meekly not meeting his gaze. He sighed wearily, "Everyone. All the wolves and the Cullens even your father is here." Charlie oh shit. "I have to go. They can not know I'm here." "Edward is following you. That's how we knew you were here. Somehow he has learned how to find people as well as hear their thoughts." I shuddered. Oh no. He could read my thoughts. He knows that I still love him and that I love Jacob. I wished I had my vampire senses back. I could hear Edward downstairs. He would be coming up any minute. I looked at Sam and he saw the wild desperation in my eyes. "I have to go. Sam please. I don't want to run forever, just far enough to be away from them. Let me go, or I'll hurt you." He backed away. I really didn't want to hurt him, but I would if I had to. I gathered my things just as Edward barged into my room followed by Jacob and Charlie. All three rushed me at once. I screamed and pretended to faint.

I opened my eyes about an hour later and found everyone around the bed. I groaned aloud, and they all turned their attentions on me. Edward grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I could hear Jacob growling beside me. Edward lifted his head away from mine but pulled me closer to him. I squirmed till I was free of him. I jumped up out of the bed. Jacob came to my side immediately. "You need to come with me" he whispered urgently. He used his strength to drag me down the stairs and out of the inn. I could feel something whispering in my mind that it was ok and soon _he_'d be with me. Who was _he?_ I thought to myself. "Bella," Jacob growled. "Get down. There is a dangerous predator coming." Out of the trees stepped a huge wolf. It was bigger even than Jacob when he turned wolf. I loved the wolf instantly that is until it morphed into a man. That time I really fainted. While I slept, I had a dream of the man carrying me away from everything and to a big house deep in the mountains. He whispered soothingly in my ear. When I woke up, I was in a huge bed. I looked around a dark room. I saw a pair of eyes in the shadow and cried out in surprise. "Hello" I whispered shakily. "Who are you?" The man from my dream stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Gregori." I stifled a gasp. I had heard that name in my mind before. That is what I would name my son if I ever had children. I curled up tighter and made myself smaller on the bed. He walked closer all rippling muscles. He moved like a predator. He smile a predator's grin when he saw me gazing at his body. "Do you see something you like?" he asked teasingly.

I turned away blushing. He could see the blush. He laughed. "It is ok little one. I will not hurt you."


	11. Chapter Ten

Ch 10

Last Chapter: "It is ok little one. I will not hurt you"

Present.

I had fallen asleep with Gregori staring at me. I built the habit a long time ago. Edward always watched me while I slept.

Gregori's POV

She was gorgeous. Just laying there. She trusted me far too much, but after being in her mind I could tell that she was a trusting person and was used to people watching her sleep. The only problem was that I could see the color of her hair. It was a beautiful chocolate brown. This was bad. She was human. I mean I know that a few of them can be converted into Carpathians and that they normally have female children. It is very imperative that our race continue.

I gazed once again on her beautiful face. I wanted to uncover her just so I could see her beautiful body, but I did not want to frighten her. I could see her lips quivering in her sleep. I sighed she looked so very pure. She was the light to my darkness. My soul and heart recognized her.

Bella's POV

I woke up to a pair of sensual dark eyes staring at me. They looked like Edward's eyes when he had went to long with out feeding. I moved in the bed and his eyes never left mine. He was not Edward though. I could vaguely remember him coming out of wolf form. I was scared. I pulled in tighter. He saw my movement and stood, all rippling muscles and power. He saw me watching him and the corners of his lips turned up into a very sexy smile. I turned away from him. How is it I come to a new place, and I'm already in another guys bed. I worked up my courage and said, "Who are you, and where am I?"

Gregori's POV

That little mouse of a girl was sitting up and staring at me like she was in charge. I smiled. She really was terrified though I could smell it. I looked her in the eyes and heard her breath get caught in her throat. "I am Gregori, and you are in my home, in my country, in my bed." She blushed at the realization that she really was in my bed. I laughed softly, and she got a queer look on her face. "Did we….?" She asked fearfully.

I grinned ruefully at her. "No, no, we haven't had sex, yet" I murmured under my breath. She heard me though. She stared at me and then looked away. I looked in her mind.

_I feel like I can trust him, but that scares me. I don't know him! Yet I feel like he's always been there for me. Like now I can feel him in my head._

She whipped around and looked me straight in the eyes. I could tell that she knew that I could read her mind. I could feel her reaching out with her mind. I opened my mind and allowed her entrance.

Bella's POV

_She is very beautiful. Bella, I know you can hear me. You are sharing my mind. I know you do not understand what is going on, but I will try to explain them as best I can to you._

He moved again closer to his bed that I was in.

_I am not a vampire, but I am not human either. I am Carpathian. You can become Carpathian too. If you would like I could change you. We could be together forever. I can tell that you have had to run recently. I could make it so they can never find you unless you wanted them to find you._

The thought of never seeing Jacob or Edward again was painful, but the thought of leaving this dark man was even more painful. He seemed to need me even more than Jacob and Edward put together. His soul and heart seemed so very familiar. It was like I knew him. I had sensed him forever in my mind. He was a part of me.

Gregori's POV

_She knows! She knows? She knows that I've always been with her. This is a strange one. She has tasted blood before. It should not be so hard to change him. I have never seen a person like her. She is so very beautiful. I have fallen._

Bella's POV

I got out of the bed knowing that he was watching me. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked innocently. He moved closer to me. I didn't realize, but I had backed up. He smiled. He kept crowding me. I hadn't realized what he was up to until I ran into the wall. I couldn't back up any further. He saw this yet he kept coming forward. He had me pressed against the wall before he said, "I'll show you the way." He still didn't move though. He lowered his head until I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face. I stared up at him, trapped in his eyes. When his lips touched mine, it felt as if a bolt of electricity shot right through me. He felt it too, for he jerked back.

He still refused to move back and my trying to push past him was only causing a delicious friction between us. He sensed that he was about to lose control. Before he could back a way, I grabbed him around the neck. "Don't move." I said before I could stop myself. He looked at me with shock.

Gregori's POV

She didn't fear me anymore! OMG, how could that be? I instilled fear into everyone, yet this little mouse of a girl wanted me near her. She didn't understand what she had just done. I smiled at the unknowing invitation she had just given me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her slightly so that our lips met. The storm that started outside was intense. I wonder how it was going to end.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Ch 11

**Gregori's POV**

The storm outside was raging like the storm with in my. Every one of my cells screamed out for me to take what she so freely offered. The animal in me was so close to the surface that it took every ounce of my control to push her away. Even then she stalked me as if I were her prey instead of the other way around. She was the one who should be getting backed into a corner.

She saw the look of a trapped animal in my eyes, for she looked appalled at what she was doing and immediately started backing away. I took this opportunity to look once more inside her peculiar mind.

_What came over me? I did not mean to do that. I must leave. It is not safe to be around someone who can make me act so very peculiar. But his eyes. They mesmerize me like none ever had. Edward's eyes had not mesmerized me so. Oh why did I have to think about him? _

I could see the tears begin to well up in her beautiful eyes. I found my voice which was odd since I had never experienced losing it. "Please, do not cry. I will not harm you. Who is it that you cry for?"

**Bella's POV**

He seemed so full of compassion that I just wanted to tell him everything. "His name was Edward." I managed. I could hear the quiver in my voice. "He was my boyfriend. He was a vampire." At the word Gregori stiffened. "Where is he now?" he demanded his voice no longer smooth. I looked up at him. I did not have to guess to know that he would kill Edward. "He is around." I answered making it as vague as possible. He tilted my chin up, so he could stare into my eyes. "Where is he?" he asked again more softly this time. "He is no longer a threat. He is no longer vampire." I said. He looked at me wondering I suppose what I was thinking.

**Gregori's POV**

I tuned into her mind.

_He is no longer vampire, but he can still read my mind. I cannot believe I allowed him to keep his special ability._

What is this? I questioned myself. I delved deeper into her mind and found what she was thinking about.

_I was a vampire. I had a special gift. It was to get anything I wished for. The vampires did not wish to be what they were. They were like my family, so I granted their wish. It was to be human again. I made it so. Now I am lost. I do not no whether I belong with Jacob, Edward, or this new stranger I have recently met._

_You belong __to__ me! _I whispered softly in her mind. Immediately I felt walls go up. She glared at me and spoke aloud, "You are not to read my personal thoughts, ever!" She snapped as if it was she who was in charge instead of me.

**Bella's POV**

He had been in my mind! He must have a special gift as I did. "You are special, aren't you?" I said solemnly. He nodded in the affirmative. "I have certain skills. Ones that even you cannot imagine. Who is Jacob?" He asked just as solemnly as I had questioned me. I glared at him. He had been in my head. I could feel his presence there even now. "He is one of my best friends and a lover." I whispered close to tears.

**Gregori's POV**

LOVER!!! My mind seethed with rage. She had had another male inside of her. Seeing my rage she backed away. That was right. I would get him. This male who had lain with her would pay.

**Bella's POV**

I tapped into his mind and saw a red haze. His mind was full of murdering intent. He wanted to kill Jacob! "No!" I sobbed aloud. I grabbed at him. "You cannot harm Jacob. Please, don't do it. I could never trust you. If you ever tried to harm Jacob, I would wish him back to health and you dead." My chin quivered when I made my threat. He stepped towards me. "You will not make me back up or try to intimidate me in any way!"

He smirked at me. I sent him the message mentally. _You will not make me back up or try to intimidate me in any way!_ He looked shocked at the very least.

**Gregori's POV**

She just used the life mate way to talk to me! Oh be still my beating heart. She just used my people's way of talking.

As I gazed upon this little woman full of fire, my body stirred to life like it had when I had watched her sleeping. I stalked her until she was up against the wall. _I thought I told you not to try intimidating me. _ She protested in my mind. _Whoever said I was trying to intimidate you?_ I replied. Hearing the huskiness in my own voice should have warned me that I was very close to losing control. I didn't want to think about losing control. All I wanted to think about was her body beneath mine.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Ch 12**

**Bella's POV**

He was staring at me like I was something to eat. When I saw the fangs inside his mouth, I gasped. "No" I stammered. "I got rid of all the vampires. You cannot be here." I scrambled towards the door. When I opened it, I slammed it once more. He had shown up on the other side. I turned around, and he was there. I opened the door again and dashed out of the room. I ran down a flight of stairs and saw the front door open by force. Edward stepped through with Jacob by his side.

Gregori was at my side instantly. He glared at the two intruders.

**Gregori's POV**

They wanted her. They had come to take her from me. They could not have her. I could see the red haze in my mind becoming stronger. If they didn't leave soon, I would kill someone, and I truly didn't want to lose Bella's trust.

_Bella go back upstairs, _I coxed gently. _No, I do not trust you. You will kill them. I can see it in your mind. _She was in my mind! She was actually there. It melted my heart.

"We've come for Bella." The one that was Edward said. "We will not allow you to keep her prisoner."

**Bella's POV**

"I am not being kept against my will" I protested hotly. "I could get away if I wanted to." Jacob came forward, "Bella, please come with me." I stared him down. "I cannot go with either of you. I'm staying with Gregori."

After the words left me I was shocked, as was every one else in the room. I tried not to let them see how it shocked me, but Jacob being a werewolf could smell the emotion. He asked, "Are you sure, Bella?" I nodded vigorously.

**Gregori's POV**

I could see it in their minds. They were going to try to take her. Jacob would subdue me, and Edward would spirit her away. I used my compulsion on them. _You will leave now and forget about her. You will go on with your lives and leave her to me._

By the time I finished, I could see them start to see things my way.

**Bella's POV**

I saw them start to leave! They were leaving. Gregori had done something to them. "I'll miss you guys." I said to their retreating backs. They both smiled over their shoulders. I looked up at Gregori. He looked down at me as he stalked over to my side. I shivered as his shadow fell on me. I had condemned myself, but the thing was I didn't mind condemning myself to him.

He tilted my chin up and claimed me with a kiss. I could hear his voice in my head. _ You are mine I claim you for my life mate. I love you._

I answered back. _I do not know you very well, but there is a connection between us. I have felt you before thought I have never met you until recently. _

With that he picked me up and ran us up the stairs.

I never thought of any other male again. Gregori was enough for me. Yet some nights while Gregori was away I would think of my friends that I could never see again.


End file.
